


look at your man, now back to me

by kaymccall



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaymccall/pseuds/kaymccall
Summary: prompt: "What are you so happy about?"





	look at your man, now back to me

Max doesn’t exactly _like_ having to go to Kyle Valenti for help with alien stuff, but there are certain things Liz, brilliant as she is, can’t answer on her own, and he’d lost the coin toss with Michael fair and square.

When he pulls up to Valenti’s condo and rings the doorbell, he’s already expecting this whole ordeal to be unpleasant, to say the least. He _doesn’t_ expect to be greeted by none other than Jenna Cameron, wearing cartoon heart-print boxer shorts and a U of M sweatshirt, hair hastily tied back and an all-too familiar post-sex glow about her.

“Can I help you?” she asks as casually as if he were the UPS guy or a door-to-door bible salesman, not someone she worked beside and done more with for years.

“I— um. Cam!” he sputters out. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she answers back, unimpressed.

“I, uh… when were you gonna tell me you were back in town?” he asks, and Jesus Christ, it’s been so long that she probably doesn’t even know he’d actually _died_ between now and the last time she’d seen him. But she just stares back at him, entirely unfazed.

She raises an eyebrow and cocks her head to the side. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was supposed to notify you,” she sneers, and okay, maybe he deserves that, just a little.

“Jenna! What’s taking so long?” comes Kyle’s voice, and he appears behind Cam, shirtless, because right, of course, she’s wearing his shirt. He’s at least wearing sweatpants, thank god. He’d called her _Jenna_. Not once, in his entire career, had Max ever dare call her by her first name. Some poor, unsuspecting new guy had tried it once and she’d nearly knocked his lights out on the spot.

Kyle’s eyes dart between Cam and Max, and a shit-eating grin spreads slowly across his face. Max has managed to keep things pretty civil within the last year, but the longstanding urge to punch Kyle Valenti is back.

Cam turns to look over her shoulder. “Be just a minute, babe,” she says. _Babe._ Max is glad she doesn’t see the expression that comes over his face, but Kyle does, and the shit-eating grin gets wider and Max’s urge to inflict pain gets stronger. Cam turns back and Max quickly composes himself. “What was it you said you needed?”

“I didn’t.” In truth, he’s already forgotten. “It’s um, it’s not important,” he lies. “I can come back later.”

“Okay, then. Bye.” She shuts the door in his face and he staggers back.

Next time, Michael can come to Valenti, coin toss be damned.

-

When Jenna slams the door and turns back around to face Kyle, he’s fucking _beaming_ like a kid on Christmas.

“What are you so happy about?” she asks, taking in his smug, dopey smile.

“Oh, come on! Don’t tell me that didn’t feel good for you too. Did you see his face?”

Jenna scoffs. “I’m not the prize in your dick-measuring contest with Max Evans,” she says, though she can’t quite help but crack her own small smile. There’s still a part of her that admittedly enjoys seeing Max squirm like that, even if she’s since moved onto greener pastures. “Now, come on,” she says, slapping Kyle on the ass as she passes him on the way back to the bedroom. “Back to work.”


End file.
